Prince Charming Academy
by DuckButtFangirl
Summary: In the kingdom of Konoha, one lucky civilian wins a full scholarship to Prince Charming Academy, the world's number one training school for all of noble or royal blood. A devilish prank by a younger brother lands Naruto in training to be a noble, caught in the middle of a game of trickery and seduction amongst the world's rising royals. Sasu/Naru Language
1. Uzumaki Naruto

_I don't own Naruto or the Barbie Princess movie which i can't remember the name to... kay? ^-^  
_

* * *

**Prince Charming Academy **

**Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

"_Oh, and doesn't the crowd look excited today!"_

"Order up, kiddo! Take this order to table five, pronto!" the old man's voice carried over the sounds of the television in the corner of the restaurant.

"_That's right, folks, people are already lining up in honor of the arrival of this year's graduating nobles!"_

"Yes sir!" came a slightly frantic voice from the other end of the shop. The blond boy quickly started to weave his way through the crowded tables and the people walking all around him, careful to be respectful to the customers and to avoid any collisions. All the while, he was completely oblivious to the cool gaze following his hasty movements.

"_Yes, it just goes to show the pride we citizens of Konoha have for holding the most prestigious, and only school in the entire world for teaching the future Kings and Queens of our great nations! Not to mention the nobles and lady royals!"_

"How, you holding up, Naruto?" the older man said to his slightly panting employee.

"I'm fine, Teuchi-san!" the teen said hastily, giving the man a wide smile.

"_You know, Vicky, in this year's graduating class is none other than Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of the recently crowned King of Akatsuki, and heir to the long vacated throne of Konoha itself!"_

"Tell you what, Naruto, after your shift, why don't you take a week off?"

"Eh?" Naruto said, somewhat distracted by the newscast broadcasting loudly over the hum over the restaurant full of customers. "But Teuchi-san, don't you need – "

"Ayame and I can manage just fine without you for a few days, kid," the owner said, smiling at him. "Besides, your little brother will want you home to watch the parade with him tomorrow! And I'm a sucker for the little guy."

"_That's right Tom! At the end of this school year, not only will we be crowning the next generation of royals, we will finally crown the new King of Konoha!_

"I can't just blow off work just because of a television special," Naruto grimaced. "I'll be home in time to catch the last half with Konohamaru either way."

"_And what an excitement that is! You know, I don't think we could have picked a better candidate to take up the throne after all these years of vacancy."_

"Besides…I can't really afford a week's vacation right now," he finished sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head.

"_You just have to add your thoughts on everything, don't you Tom?"_

"Naruto…take the week off. I won't count it off your month's paycheck. Just spend sometime with your brother and grandfather."

"Teuchi-san I can't do that!" Naruto said, horrified at the thought of taking advantage of the old man that way.

"Think of it as a gift to your grandfather," he said, waving off the boy's protests. "The three of you have always been my best customers, and it's the least I can do while Hiruzen's so ill."

"_At least I'm capable of intelligent thought. In addition to the parade to welcome the future princes and nobles, the lucky winner of the annual scholarship lottery will be chosen by none other than prince Sasuke himself! I can practically feel the excitement in the air!"_

"But – " the blond began, but he was cut off before he could form the words.

"No 'buts'! I won't hear anything else about it. Now hurry up and take this order to table five before we have angry customers on our hands!"

Naruto finally relented, and a small smile of thanks lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks…old man."

"_Better be careful Tom! You wouldn't want to __release__ that excitement __prematurely__!"_

The man just returned the smile, clapping him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"_Well at least I'm not a frigid bitch!"_

Picking up the steaming bowls of ramen, Naruto quickly started off through the tables again, glancing quickly at the television screen.

"_Ha ha ha…fuck you, Tom! Fuck you."_

Suppressing a snort at the ever-bickering news anchors, he continued to dance around the maze of tables so intent of keeping the bowl's contents inside, that he didn't notice the discreet foot sticking out from the table he was passing until it was too late.

He fell spectacularly, bowls of noodles spilling their contents on the floor as his face smacked into the hard floor.

"Whoops…" said a dispassionate voice from above his painful position on the floor. "…my bad."

Looking up, Naruto saw the man, wearing clothes that were far too expensive to be casual. An odd mask cover the bottom half of his face, and with the help of his bizarre silver hair that seemed to jut out of his head in gravity defying angles only his cold grey eyes could be seen, and they stared at Naruto with disinterest, as if he truly didn't care that he had caused the hot broth to spill over the waiter.

Naruto's temper flared at the man's superior attitude, and he began to push himself to his feet, fully intent at giving the bastard a piece of his mind. But the arrival of his fellow server cut him short.

"Ah! Uzumaki, you klutz!" Ayame cried as she raced forward, a napkin dispenser from the nearest table in hand. "Oh…you got ramen all over yourself! It didn't burn you did it?" she fussed, pulling out napkins as fast as she could and using them to soak the hot liquid off Naruto and the floor.

"I'm fine Ayame-nee, Naruto grumbled still glaring at the stranger's impassive stare.

"Well then go get the mop, Naruto, for goodness sakes!" she said, abandoning her attempts at seeing to Naruto in favor of the floor. "I'm so sorry sir!" she apologized to the man, whose eyes never left Naruto as he stood, grumbling beneath his breath and left to find the mop.

On the floor, Ayame continued her apologies, but the strange man simply ignored her, his eyes following the blond curiously.

"Uzumaki…Naruto…huh?" he said to himself softly.

By the time Naruto had returned with the mop, the man was gone, the money for his meal sitting on his plate.

* * *

_**Tada! Chapter one done! And yes...this is based off the barbie princess movie (don't remember the name). Why? Because I'm crazy that's why. **_

_**Hopefully later chapters will be longer, but I make no promises!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading, and I'd love a review if you have the time! More reviews = faster chapters XD just saying ^-^  
**_

_**~Ducky  
**_


	2. And the Winner Is

_I don't own Naruto or the Barbie Princess movie, kay? ^-^_

* * *

**Prince Charming Academy**

**Chapter Two: And the Winner Is…**

* * *

Blue eyes opened to the yellowing celling the next morning, just as the light from the sun's beams crossed the room to meet the blond, telling him that the day was now starting.

Taking a moment to blink the sleep from his eyes, a smirk soon found it's way onto the whiskered face as he sat quietly up from his position on the fading green couch he had slept on. With the stealth of a fox, the blond slipped from the blanket he had used as covers and slunk stealthily across the small apartment, headed toward the kitchenette and the bucket waiting for him.

He picked up his weapon, arming it with ammo, and began to stalk down the short hallway towards the first door on the left.

Cradling the bucket in one hand, he twisted the knob, just far enough to avoid the squeak he knew from experience would sound if he turned too far, and pushed open the door. He eyed his prey with devilish glee, relishing the adrenalin filled moment before chaos.

He inched forward, careful so as not to wake his target. Upon reaching the softly rising and falling form that lay underneath the blankets, he loomed over the figure, his weapon poised to strike…

And without further hesitation, Naruto dumped the bucket full of ice cold water on the sleeping boy.

Konohamaru sat bolt upright, a squawk of indignation rising from his throat as he tried unsuccessfully to flee from the source of his humiliation.

"N-Naruto-Nii!" the young boy cried with a mixture of anger and shock, his mouse brown hair dripping from its short ponytail high on his head. "What was _that _for! Why aren't you at work already?"

Naruto smiled wickedly down at his little brother, not bothering to hide his glee. "Teuchi-san decided to give me the week off."

"So that means you'll watch the parade with me?" the boy asked hopefully, all memory of his rude awakening gone as he stared up at the blond with wide brown eyes.

"Yupp!" Naruto replied happily, tossing the bucket aside and plopping down on the bed to pull Konohamaru into a headlock. "What kind of brother would I be if I broke my word, ne?"

"Stop!" Konohamaru laughed, fighting uselessly back against the sixteen-year-old's hold. "I'm going to get you back for waking me up like that!" the seven-year-old promised haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah, _sure_ you will!" Naruto teased, allowing the boy to slip out of his grasp. "Face it, Konohamaru! I'm the pranking _master_! There's _nothing _you could ever do to one-up me!"

With that the young teen began to march from the room, his head held high as if he had won a great battle. "Be out for breakfast in 20! We don't want to miss the start of all those stuck up bastards prancing around like pansies, do we now?"

Konohamaru scowled after him slightly, though that didn't quell the elation he felt in his chest at having his brother home for the full parade. Naruto hadn't been able to watch the entire program with him since he was four, and he truly missed having his nii-san around to watch the nobles with.

Naruto, though, never seemed to have the same fascination with the royal life that Konohamaru did. Every year, Naruto would poke at the people on screen, and while Konohamaru would laugh at his brother's jokes, deep down, he really envied, and even desired to be like those people.

Naruto on the other hand, absolutely _hated_ the royals, and the posh lifestyle they carelessly lead, as Konohamaru knew very well. Naruto would often grumble about the 'pompous prats' and how he'd like to knock reality into their sneering faces, saying how Konohamaru would make a _much_ better leader than any of the idiots currently holding the spot.

It was Naruto's way of subtly showing his support for Konohamaru's ultimate dream…to win the annual scholarship lottery for the Prince Charming Academy, and earn himself a spot amongst the rulers and nobles of the world.

Unfortunately, Konohamaru was much to young to enter himself in the contest. It was only offered to boys fifteen and older, and he still had a long time before he was eligible. Naruto, on the other hand, _wasn't_.

The previous year, Konohamaru had tried his very _hardest_ to get his older brother to enter, but the blond youth had shaken his head vigorously at the very idea, looking disgusted.

"_No way! I don't want ANYTHING to do with those kinds of people! I'll leave the 'prince training' for someone else!"_

Konohamaru knew better than to beg his brother to enter this year, Naruto being as stubborn as he was. But an idea came to the brunette's young, slightly twisted mind.

_Revenge._

Ever since he could remember, growing up with his grandfather and big brother with a different last name, Naruto had pulled pranks on him. Of course he tried to retaliate to the harmless trickery, but nothing he did ever seemed to measure up to the masterpieces constructed by the Uzumaki.

Until a week earlier, when Konohamaru had seen a registration center for the scholarship lottery.

Konohamaru smiled evilly to himself as he rolled clumsily out of bed.

He couldn't wait for the parade to start.

* * *

A little while later had Konohamaru leaping onto the dark green and dusty looking sofa, sitting on top of the forgotten blanket, as Naruto helped their grandfather, and elderly man with lines and liver spots dotting his ancient and kindly face, to his usual blue chair, a cup of warm, bitter tea held tightly in his slightly trembling hands.

"There ya' go, Jii-chan!" Naruto said, smiling down at his caretaker warmly.

"Thank you Naruto," the elder Sarutobi said, his voice that was once deep and strong sounding soft and jaded. "I hear quite the ruckus this morning…" he trailed of, an eyebrow raising quizzically at the older boy's sheepish grin.

"Maa, maa, it was nothing, Jii-chan!" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head with a tan hand.

Hiruzen "hmed" suspiciously as Konohamaru grumbled something intelligible, and the elder man decided he'd rather not know.

"Hey, look! It's starting!" Konohamaru exclaimed suddenly, looking at the small television screen in the corner off the room.

Naruto flopped down on the floor, resting his back against the couch as he turned the volume up on screen.

"_And here come the first carriages!"_ the woman's voice said off screen. Horse drawn carriages decorated with vibrant colors from each respective country pulled up to the white stone castle, crowds of people cheering from both sides of the road for as far as the eye could see. Konohamaru gasped and cheered along with the crowd, causing the room's other inhabitants to smile at his enthusiasm.

"_The first carriage is unloading now!" _the man's voice announced. _"It appears to be Princess Hinata, heiress to the throne of Byakugan, and her cousin, sir Neji." _Two figures clad in blue and black uniforms stepped from the glistening white carriage, a girl with long, raven hair that reached her back, and a boy with dark brown hair, reaching the same length. Both pairs of eyes were as white as the carriage they were now leaving behind, and while the much taller boy staring coldly ahead, the girl cast her eyes downwards, carefully avoiding the calls of photographers, and hurried towards the castle, her blush visible even on the television._ "This will be Hyuuga-hime's second year at the Princess Charm Academy, and Neji-sama's third at Prince Charm Academy."_

"_And here comes some of this year's nobles!"_

Behind the fist carriage, another person stepped lazily out, his uniform looking slightly wrinkled. The brown haired boy yawned widely, ignoring the commotion around him, he sidled his way up the marble staircase, shoulders hunched and hands shoved into pockets.

"Well he sure looks happy to be there," Naruto snorted as the spiked hair disappeared from view.

The next few carriages held nobility as well, a girl with a shock of pink hair flowing down to her waist gave a small wave to the crowd as she slipped inside, followed closely by another girl with platinum blond hair tied stylishly on top of her head. The second girl seemed to relish in the attention of the crowd, beaming at the people and blowing kisses to the cameras as they flashed in her direction. But the girl's fame seemed short lived as the next carriage pulled up, a flag signaling royalty flying proudly.

"_And here we have the prince of Suna! Sabaku-no-Gaara!" _the man cried out eagerly. Brilliantly red hair emerged from the sandy colored carriage, and the boy glared coldly at the noisy crowd with his green, black-rimmed eyes. Thee murderous aura could almost be felt through the television set, and all three men in the room shivered slightly at the sight of the frightening boy. _"This will be Gaara-sama's first year at Prince Charm Accademy, and he will be the eventual successor to the throne in Suna!"_

Several nobles arrived after that, including princes and a few princesses, all wearing the same uniforms, the boys dressed in a blue coat trimmed with white and black dress pants and shoes, and the girls with matching blue vests over a white blouse and black skirts pressed neatly halfway to their knees, white socks pulled up to their calf under black shoes.

Naruto began to dose off shortly after the procession started. It was all very repetitive to him…seeing arrogant males and flashy females strut in through the giant oak doors of Konoha's palace. Konohamaru however stayed glued to the television set, memorizing the new faces and making mental notes of the changes in the old.

Suddenly there was an excited squeal from the anchorwoman, and Naruto jerked to attention, eyes blinking sleepily at the tiny screen.

"_Here we are! Finally the one all of Konoha has been most anxious to see has arrived!" _A carriage painted with silver and gold pulled to a stop, and two men stepped out. The first man smirked at the crowd with smug pleasure, his yellow eyes obscured slightly by the long strands of silky hair that fell straight past his shoulders, and Naruto was reminded instantly of a snake. The next was much younger looking, his raven hair framed his face and spikes stuck up and an odd angle in the back. Onyx eyes swept the crowd once impassively before snapping ahead, his emotionless face never once flinching.

"_Prince Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother to the King of Akatsuki, and the one set to take up the long vacated throne of Konoha has arrived!" _The man's voice exclaimed jovially. _"With him is his guardian, a well respected noble of Konoha, Sir Orochimaru of the Sannin!"_

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the screen. Every year he'd seen the arrival of this "prince Sasuke," and every year the young heir would roll his eyes and act completely disinterested with the whole ordeal. And _this boy_ was supposed to be his new king?

On screen, the snake-like man, sir Orochimaru, stepped up to the podium, a smile (that in Naruto's opinion resembled more of a leer) twisting up the corners of his pasty skinned mouth.

"_Good people of Konoha!" _he said in a deep, raspy voice. _"It brings me great honor to be here to kick off the new school year for the royals and nobles of the world!"_

"Ah! They're going to announce the lottery winner soon!" Konohamaru sat perched on the edge of the couch, bouncing his crossed legs in excitement. "I wonder _who the winner will be!_" he grinned devilishly, causing Naruto to stare questioningly at the boy seated above him.

"_As I'm sure everyone is aware, Prince Uchiha Sasuke will be graduating at the end of this school year, and during the crowning ceremony, he will be crowned King of Konoha!"_ he said triumphantly, and the crowd answered with a roaring cheer.

"Konohamaru…what did you do?" Naruto asked suddenly, not the least bit interested in the events on the television screen.

"Me?" the boy asked innocently, his brown eyes growing large with mock confusion. "Why I haven't done a thing…"

"_As a citizen of this great nation, and advisor to the rulers of Konoha, past, present, and future, I wish the best of luck to this year's graduating class of PCA!" _Sir Orochimaru called out, causing the applause to begin anew. _"Now, it's time for the annual scholarship lottery winner to be chosen!"_

"Well…except maybe…there was that _one_ little thing…" Konohamaru trailed off thoughtfully.

"Just tell me you little brat!" Naruto growled at his little brother amusedly.

"Well, I _know_ how much you love the royals," Konohamaru started, his grin growing ever wider. "But I knew that you were so busy with work, that you probably didn't have the time to enter your name in the scholarship lottery! So on my way home from school last Friday, I entered your name for you!" he ended cheerfully.

On screen, the snake Sannin continued. _"The winner's name will be drawn by Prince Sasuke now!"_ he said, motioning for the boy to come forward. The raven haired prince gave a visible sigh of annoyance, and stepped forward towards the giant glass sphere that contained thousands of tinny pieces of paper.

"Huh…wow you know that had the potential to be a really brilliant prank, Konohamaru," Naruto said, surprising Hiruzen and Konohamaru with his nonchalance. "Except the fact that practically every person within the age range in Konoha applies for it. There's absolutely no chance of my name being drawn, even if you entered it twenty times!" Naruto said matter of factly. "Nice attempt though, little bro!" Naruto smiled to himself.

A pale hand continued to dig through the papers, finally latching on to a single sheet, and pulling it from the mass. The young Uchiha read the slip to himself, sneering slightly at the ridiculous name, and then read it aloud.

"_The winner is, Uzumaki Naruto."_

* * *

_**Eh…its late…I'm tired…got nothing to say.**_

_**Read and review! Much appreciated friends :D**_

_**~Ducky**_


	3. Kicking and Screaming

_**I don't own Naruto or the Barbie Princess movie, kay? ^-^**_

* * *

**Prince Charming Academy**

**Chapter Three: Kicking and Screaming**

* * *

"_The winner is, Uzumaki Naruto."_

On screen, Prince Sasuke crumpled the slip of paper before dropping it to the ground, slinking back from the microphone as Sir Orochimaru came forward once again.

"_We all look forward to your arrival, Uzumaki-san! Now, I declare the school officially started! Good luck, to all students!"_

The national anthem of Konoha began to play on screen, as shots of different important people flashed across the screen, but none of the room's inhabitance seemed to notice.

Naruto stared at the screen, wide eyed and pale faced, his grandfather and brother in similar states.

"N-Naruto-nii…" Konohamaru's voice wavered disbelievingly. "You…you WON!" The boy leapt up with a whoop of joy and began jumping up and down in his excitement. "I can't believe it!" he cried happily. "Just think about it…Naruto-_sama_! _Sir Naruto_! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO BE ROYALTY!"

"Konohamaru…" an evil voice hissed, interrupting the boy's celebration.

Konohamaru dropped his arms at once, looking down at his older brother with wide eyes as the blond glared at him with heated eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto roared, suddenly leaping from his position on the floor, aiming to tackle Konohamaru. Said victim jumped with a yelp, narrowly avoiding his brother's murderous clutches.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Konohamaru yelled quickly, dodging around the scarcely furnished apartment.

"Boys, boys!" Hiruzen called to them, but his voice went unheard in the ruckus.

"First I'm going to tie you up, _then_ I'm going to skin you alive and pull off all your fingernails, you little _twerp!" _Naruto snarled, jumping over the couch to reach Konohamaru who had been running around it in circles to avoid the furious teen.

"No! No! I said I'm sorry! Come on Naru-nii, you _won_!" Konohamaru pleaded desperately. "You get to be a noble! That's the kind of thing that doesn't happen everyday! You should be grateful to me!"

Unfortunately that seemed to be the wrong thing to say. "GRATEFUL?" Naruto cried incredulously. "The only thing I want in this world is to save up enough money for Jii-chan's treatment! I don't have the time to fool around with a bunch of pricks with sticks shoved up their asses!" Naruto screamed at him, and Konohamaru looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"BOYS!" came a stern voice, catching their attention. Naruto looked up at his grandfather's stern face, so weary from the illness slowly ravaging at his body.

Guilt washed over the blond haired boy, and he instantly regretted his harsh words.

"I do _not_ want the two of you fighting over something so ridiculous!" the old man said, the firmness withering away as quickly as it had come, and Naruto winced, looking down at the floor. "Konohamaru…you should know better than to do something as serious as impersonating your brother to enter a contest," he scolded, and the young boy looked down at his feet, tears swimming in his eyes. "And you Naruto, just because you're angry does not mean that you can speak to your brother like that...or with those kind of words!"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at the man who had adopted him so long ago. Sarutobi Hiruzen's sickness was a touchy topic with their little family, and it was generally avoided. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up…no matter what Konohamaru had done to him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke softly, glancing quickly at Konohamaru and then away again. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"So does that mean that you'll go?" Konohamaru's head snapped up, expectantly.

"No," Naruto said sternly. Konohamaru began to let out a sound of protest, but Naruto cut him off. "I'm _not_ going to PCA!" he exclaimed. "I'm needed here!"

"Naruto," Hiruzen spoke to the blue eyed boy, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity…would it really be so terrible to give it a shot?"

"Jii-chan!" Naruto said exasperatedly, "I'm not cut out for that kind of life! I'd stick out like a sore thumb!"

Hiruzen frowned at the boy, and opened his mouth to answer, when a sharp rap at the door caused all inside the room to freeze.

They all stared at the door for a moment, before the sound came again, and Naruto rushed forwards to see who was at the door.

"Hello?" he asked loudly, pulling the door open.

Behind it stood a tall man, dressed in the uniform of the Konoha elite guard, silver hair spiking out at odd angles, and a black mask covering the lower half of his face. Grey eyes stared down at the wide-eyed boy, and a dispassionate voice sounded from behind the dark cloth covering his mouth, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"You!" Naruto exclaimed somewhat angrily. "You're that guy from Ichikamaru's yesterday!"

"That does not answer my question," he said, never once blinking his appraising eyes. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto? I've been ordered to escort you to the castle. You're school year at PCA will begin tomorrow."

Konohamaru made a gasp behind him, but Naruto ignored his brother, looking at the man with something akin to horror.

"What! _Already?"_ he cried, looking stricken. "Look…I'm really sorry, but there's been some kind of mistake!"

"Of course there hasn't," the silver haired man said sharply, cutting off the boy's protests. "If you are Uzumaki Naruto, your name was drawn in the annual scholarship, a tradition that has been set in place since the previous King, may his soul rest in peace. You will receive a full ride at PCA until you graduate, where you will take your place among the nobility of Konoha," the man rattled off, almost as if his speech were rehearsed. "Providing you do graduate of course!" he ended cheerfully, his eyes curving to indicate the smile hidden behind his mask.

"Look, I'm telling you that there's been a mix up," Naruto argued back, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the man perched in his doorway. "I didn't enter my name into the drawing! My younger brother, Sarutobi Konohamaru, was the one to put my name in! He's not old enough to legally enter, so that disqualifies me, doesn't it?" he said, rather desperately.

"Nii-chan!" Konohamaru cried, outraged. "I can't believe you! If you give this up, I'll never forgive you!"

"Quiet you!" Naruto growled over his shoulder at Konohamaru, earning himself an angry glare.

"Boys, no arguing! Naruto, let the man inside already!" Hiruzen said exasperatedly.

Naruto scowled at the ground before reluctantly stepping aside, allowing the guard to slip into the small apartment. His grey eyes swept over the dingy space before settling on the old man seated in the chair. "I am Hatake Kakashi, head of the elite guard of Konoha's royalty," the man said, bowing slightly at the waist to the man sitting in the chair.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hatake-san," the old man said kindly. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Naruto's guardian."

"Wonderful," the man named Kakashi eye smiled once again. "As I am sure you are aware, the school term begins tomorrow, and will run until mid June of next year. There are two student holidays, one in the winter and one in the spring, during which Uzumaki will be allowed home. We will send you the dates, of course."

"Oi!" Naruto cried, outraged. "I don't think you heard me before! I already told you that I'm not going!"

"Naruto…why not?" they boy's grandfather asked softly, gazing at him with examining eyes. "Would you really detest going so much?"

Naruto seemed to falter slightly under his gaze. "I-It's not just that!" Naruto stammered slightly, painfully aware of all eyes in the room upon him. "Its just…Jii-chan you know why I can't leave!"

"Why?" Konohamaru exclaimed. "You're always complaining about how you'd like to show the people in power how the rest of us live! Now you've got the perfect opportunity, and you're just going to waste it! I don't understand why!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND JII-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed, finally losing that last of his patience.

Everyone fell deadly silent, and the only noise in the room came from the tiny television set that played, forgotten in a corner.

"If I go…who's going to get to you school everyday?" Naruto spoke. "If I left, who would get the groceries, and clean the apartment? How could I pay the water and electric bills? If I went off to play kings and queens, how on earth could I ever earn enough money to pay for the medicine Jii-chan needs?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes and looked down, silently cursing his weak body. He'd had no idea how much he had unknowingly placed on his grandson's young shoulders. A place in his heart hurt, and he felt like a failure to the boy he had raised. The worst part to him was knowing that, in a way, the boy was completely right.

"Maa…if money's an issue, you can always take a job at the school grounds," Kakashi said, staring at the blond haired boy. "There's always something that needs to be done, and paychecks can be sent here. People have done it before."

"And I can always get Udon or Moegi to pick me up on the way to school," Konohamaru added quietly. "They go by this way anyway, and if I told them that you were going off to a new school, I know they wouldn't mind helping me with chores or getting food every now and then!"

"Konohamaru…" Naruto said tiredly. "Its just not that simple…"

"Naruto, son," Hiruzen's voice intervened, "I want you to go."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden authority in his grandfathers voice. "But Jii-chan," he began to protest, but Hiruzen would hear none of it.

"No, I want you to listen to what I have to say," he said, looking like the fierce man Naruto knew he could be. "Even when you were a little boy…barely able to walk or talk, I could see how big your heart was. You always did things for others, even if you didn't have to. My boy, I've been so proud at the way you've grown up…" the old man paused, and his eyes seemed not to see the boy in front of him, but rather the little child he had once been, lost in memories of the past. "It had been a long time since I'd raised a child, but I tried to provide for you the best I could, make you as happy as you could possibly be, even though I wasn't as young as I had once been."

"I was happy!" Naruto cut in, unable to hold back his voice. "You gave me so much Jii-chan, a home, a family…you gave me everything you could!"

"But there is so much that I _couldn't_ give you that I _wanted_ to!" he answered, and the man's regret sounded bitter on his tongue. "I'm an old man…" Hiruzen spoke wearily, and his sickness that tore at his body seemed to make him look even older than he really was. "I'm an old, retired man with no way to provide efficiently for two growing boys. Already, you've had to do so much more than anyone your age should have to. I wanted to give you something great…I wanted to give you the opportunities that I never had. But we are trapped in a never ending wheel of poverty…and the only thing I can do for you is teach you how to barely scrape along, gathering the meager portions you can grasp, and I _hate_ that Naruto. I really _hate_ it!"

Tears gathered in the ancient eyes, though not one managed to escape. "Now…here's this golden opportunity, a once in a million lifetime chance for you to become something great! You…I could always see what kind of man you could be if given the chance, and with it sitting here, the path I could never give you, I'll be damned if I keep you from taking it!"

Naruto could only stare, wide-eyed, at his grandfather. He had never heard his grandfather use such harsh language in his entire sixteen years of existence, and he knew from his tone how important this seemed to be to the old man. But Naruto didn't understand why he spoke as if he were holding his grandson back.

Family was the most important thing. To him, a boy who had always had so little, his brother and grandfather were the most treasured things in the world. Everything he did, he did it with his small family in mind. They were his reason for living.

But his grandfather seemed so upset about this prank gone out of hand, and Naruto knew the tired body couldn't handle the stress of it.

"You…you said I could work at the school?" Naruto said finally, looking intently at the silver haired man.

"Of course," Kakashi said instantly.

Naruto thought hard. If he went to this school…if he could graduate, he'd be a noble by status. He'd be able to earn more than he could ever have dreamed of, and he'd never have to work a triple shift to scrape together enough money to keep the heat on in the winter again. He'd never have to slip his meal portions discretely onto Konohamaru and his grandfather's plate again. He'd never have to worry about paying the medical bills. He could maybe even buy a house…with a large playroom and backyard for Konohamaru and his friends to play in together. He could pay for Konohamaru's dream to come true, and send him to PCA himself. He could afford the liver transplant that his grandfather so desperately needed.

"I've decided," he said strongly, though his eyes avoided all three other gazes. "I'll go."

Konohamaru let out a whoop of triumph, jumping high into the air with a pump of his fist. Sarutobi's face stretched in a wide smile that had been absent for too many years.

The elite guard captain smiled as well, or at least he appeared to, if the curvature of his eye was any indication. "Not that you really had a choice!"

"Eh?" Naruto said, eyes narrowing at the man.

"Well even if you had said no, since your name was entered and chosen, you're required by law to go," he said happily, seemingly unaffected the murderous glare Naruto gave him. "Maa, maa…no need to be so hostile!" he continued. "Lets get going then."

"Ah! Wait just a moment! I have to get my things packed –" Naruto started but Kakashi cut him off, already shooing him towards the door.

"Nope, no time!" he insisted, pushing the blond towards the apartment door.

"But I don't have any clothes!" Naruto protested loudly.

"The last thing you want is to be late, now isn't it?" Kakashi answered back smoothly.

"Konohamaru, Jii-chan!" Naruto called over his shoulder. "I-I'll write you, everyday! And I'll come home whenever I can!"

"Bye Nii-chan!" Konohamaru called happily to him.

"Good luck, my boy!" Sarutobi called out to his grandson. "Stay safe!"

The door shut as Kakashi succeeded in pushing Naruto out the door, and Sarutobi's eyes lingered on the worn wood.

"Stay safe…" he repeated softly to himself, his eyes full of hope for the boy's future.

* * *

_**Yay! This one like wrote itself lol. **_

_**I love Kakashi so much! Next time Naruto will get his first taste of the royals (snicker)**_

_**Ohhh Naru-chan, you're in for a lonnng day!**_

_**Until next time! **_

_**~Ducky**_


	4. Welcome to Hell

_**I don't own Naruto or the Barbie Princess movie, kay? ^-^**_

* * *

**Prince Charming Academy**

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Hell**

* * *

With a snap of the reigns, the blue and white carriage began to move, white spotted horses trotting in front. The people who had noticed its presence had flocked out of their shops, eager to get a look at this year's lucky winner of the scholarship lottery.

Said winner didn't notice the attention as he sat, twisted around in his seat to watch the rapidly retreating apartment building he was leaving behind. The old, dilapidated building he had called home his entire life was quickly shrinking, growing smaller and smaller, and he was moving farther and farther away from his family.

With a sudden swerve, the carriage turned a corner, and all visibility of his home was cut off instantly.

Naruto slid slowly back down in his seat, and for the first time since his name had been announced on the screen, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The reality of what had just happened crashed down on him like a physical weight, and his shoulders dropped under the pressure. Everything had happened so quickly…it was hard to believe that four hours ago, he was making breakfast for his family, as per usual. He'd honestly never thought _anything_ would ever change this drastically.

Now here he was, victim to the stares of the people who came to gawk at the small procession, being treated like the royals Konohamaru idolized, but feeling more like a prisoner being taken to his execution.

He was _scared. _He wasn't so arrogant as to deny that to himself. He had grown quite accustomed to the tiny role he would undoubtedly play for his entire life. Working odd jobs through the remainder of high school, then maybe a more permanent occupation after his he held a diploma in hand. He'd never even imagined doing something _more_ with his life, and now that he was _expected_ to, he found his palms sweaty and his nerves frayed.

The blond haired boy stared determinedly down at his feet, trying to force his hands from trembling slightly in his lap.

"Your grandfather," said Kakashi from the head of the cart, breaking the long silence. "What's wrong with him?"

Naruto remained silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "His liver is beginning to fail…" Naruto said finally. "There was…an issue, with the water treatment center for our part of the city, and it affected him before it could me and Konohamaru, since he's older."

Kakashi didn't respond at first as he digested the information. "Did it harm anyone else?" he asked, and Naruto couldn't read his emotion from the tone.

"There were a lot of cases in the hospital already when we took Jii-chan," the blond said quietly. "One of Konohamaru's friends…Udon, his father was killed by the water poisoning. Though he didn't exactly take care of his liver before that…" he trailed off, thinking he'd perhaps said too much.

"And was there any compensation?" the guard asked, and this time Naruto could hear the slight intensity of his words.

"No…should there have been?" he countered, long since buried feelings of resentment stirring slightly.

"Maa…it depends," the silver haired man said, and his air of nonchalance was back, making Naruto wonder if it had ever actually disappeared in the first place. "I guess if it was an accident, the city wouldn't feel inclined to rectify the issue…"

Naruto scowled at that, and his anger didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Maybe that's something you'll change one day," he said lightly.

Naruto chose not to respond as the words sunk in. He'd honestly never thought of that possibility before…so concerned with his family, he had failed to see the bigger picture. But now it was splayed out in front of him, painted in brilliant colors, and his eyes widened at the implications.

Could he really? Could he make a difference, no matter how small, in the way the lower class was treated? He'd laughed about before, sure. But was his joke actually substantial? Was it really so impossible to smooth over the ditch the upper class unconcernedly shoved people like him and his family into?

His ponderings were cut short when his escort into his new life spoke over his shoulder, startling the boy who sat deep in thought.

"Welcome to PCA, Uzumaki Naruto," he announced, and a thrill of trepidation shot through the boy's body.

The horse drawn carriage pulled through the giant iron gates, and the sight of the white stoned castle loomed ominously overhead. The whole grounds seemed to glitter with splendor. The cobble stoned road curved up to the castle in a magnificent arch, and either side was lined with such a vibrant green grass, that it looked almost unreal. Swaying trees with blossoms dotting the leaves stood tall and proud amongst the hundreds of flowers that beamed happily up to the travelers in greeting, and at the center of it all, a crystal fountain sparkled.

The carriage came to a stop just in front of the oak doors, and Naruto gulped. They looked _much_ smaller on a twelve-inch television screen.

Instantly, attendants wearing a black and grey uniform came forward to take the reins from Kakashi as he hopped down from the driver's seat of the carriage. Following his lead, Naruto climbed carefully out of the carriage, gaping a little when the door was opened for him and the attendant bowed as he passed.

"Right this way," Kakashi said, and Naruto followed him, to nervous to say anything. They walked up the stone staircase, and the larger than life doors opened.

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. There were people everywhere. Guards wearing uniform similar to Kakashi's stood stock still in pairs along the walls, impassive faces scanning the halls for any signs of danger. Boys wearing the school uniform talking in groups, some talking in loud voices about the posh things their families had done that summer. Even teachers could be seen, identified by the formal dress, some greeting students and their colleagues, others rushing to make last minute preparations for their classes.

They all stood under a ceiling that stood at least half the size of the castle itself. Red carpet rested atop the shining floors, and the walls held towering paintings, depicting past Kings and Queens, and the other great leaders of Konoha. A staircase made of white marble reflected the light of a chandelier at the back of the room, splitting into two paths halfway up.

"Kakashi-san! For goodness sakes _there_ you are!" came a frantic voice.

A tan man with brown hair tied to the back of his head and a scar running across his nose came panting up to them from a side hallway, looking unhappy. "What on earth took you so long? The feast begins in thirty minutes! Did you drive around the entire _city_?" he ranted, glaring at the unmistakably cheery face of the masked guard.

"Sorry, sorry, Iruka," he replied informally, "I must have gotten lost on the road."

"That's ridiculous!" the man squawked angrily. "You're out exploring the roads of the city whenever you're not on duty! _You_ of all people wouldn't get lost!"

"But today, I saw it all," he replied smoothly, still eye smiling at the shorter man. "There's no reason to get lost anymore!"

The man rolled his eyes, ignoring the odd statement, and turned to face the blond boy still taking in the sights of the entrance hall, a smile spreading across his face. "Welcome! You must be Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, drawing the gaping boy's attention.

"Er, yeah. That's me, 'ttebayo," he said, falling back on his old slang in his nervousness.

"My name is Umino Iruka, and I've been appointed head of the teaching staff this year!" he said, his eyes shinning with excitement similar to a child, and Naruto knew instantly that he liked this man. He…sort of reminded him of Konohamaru. "You were supposed to arrive an hour ago, so we could get your room and uniform in order before the feast, but I guess I can show you to your room later," he sighed, shooting a quick angry look at the captain of the guard. "Well lets get going then!" he said, and he began to walk down the hallway he had come from.

Naruto hurried to match Iruka's step, not keen on the idea of being left behind. "I'm sorry I don't have time to give you a tour around the place," Iruka apologized as he kept his brisk pace. "I'm sure your roommate will show you how to get to all your classes tomorrow. And as for the rest of campus, you'll be able to explore it on your own a bit during the-AAH!" he suddenly screamed, whipping around and clutching at his backside.

Naruto turned too, startled, and saw that Kakashi had followed them.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka roared. "WHAT do you think you're doing?"

"Maa…there was a piece of lint on your rear, Iruka," he said, holding up a piece of fuzz in proof. "I just thought I'd help you out by removing it. But if you really wanted it there, I'll be glad to put it back?"

Naruto's eyebrows raised to the ceiling in confusion as Iruka's face flamed bright red.

"N-No thank you, Kakashi-san," the unmistakably _blushing_ man said stiffly.

"Maa, if you're certain, _Iruka-chan_," the guard replied, and Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

The brown haired teacher's face turned an even deeper shade of red, (if that was even possible!) and he turned away, coughing into his hand to face the stunned Naruto.

"Eh…w-well lets keep moving then, shall we?" Iruka said somewhat weakly, and he took off again, this time not so eager to make conversation.

Naruto was in a semi-shock. Kakashi had been _flirting_. Blatantly _flirting_. He'd pinched the shorter man's butt! Not that he was unfamiliar with homosexuality…some of his classmates from school were gay, but he'd be lying if he wasn't slightly disturbed at how openly Kakashi showed his affection. The blond haired boy was starting to pick up that this place was much different than what he was used to.

Naruto quickly shook off his surprise and moved to follow the still embarrassed man, this time glancing cautiously over his should at the silver haired guard for signs of his personal bubble being invaded.

Soon the trio reached what looked to be a sort of laundry exchange. Stepping through the dark doors, Naruto looked at the hundreds of uniforms all hanging neatly in rows along the walls.

"What size are you, Naruto?" Iruka said, as he went to the nearest shelf picking out perfectly pressed uniforms of different sizes.

"Uh, not sure…" he said sheepishly, slightly distracted by the sheer number of bland looking uniforms. There was a small rustle of movement, and his eyes were drawn to a bright splash of orange, peeping out from the base of the uniforms.

"Th-There's a fox in here!" he said suddenly, pointing at the furry creature that was watching him steadily with bright red eyes.

"Oh, that's the Kyuubi," Iruka's distracted voice said as he determinedly moving away from the silver haired guard who seemed to be following the brunet as he searched for uniforms.

"The…Kyuubi?" Naruto said in a confused voice. "Doesn't Kyuubi mean 'nine tails'?" Naruto's question was answered just then as the fox came darting out from it's hiding spot. It ran across the room, and with a single leap, it landed on the startled boy's shoulder, where it wrapped it's nine, _yes_ count them _nine_, tails around the boy's neck.

"He's a rare breed of fox, I'm not even sure if there's another like him in the world," Iruka said, looking at the fox with a curious look in his eye. "He's usually quite antisocial though…I'm surprised he seems to like you so much," he said, slightly bewildered.

Naruto looked over at the fox perched securely on his shoulder. Raising a tentative hand, he began to scratch behind the large black ears, marveling at how soft the fur was. "He seems pretty friendly to me," Naruto said, a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as the fox let out a content sort of rumbling from his throat.

Suddenly, he could feel eyes watching him intently, and he looked up to see Kakashi staring at him. The guard's eyes instantly curved to show he was smiling, but the man said nothing.

"Lets see, you're kind of skinny, and you're not all that tall," Iruka mussed to himself, seeming to not hear the irritated shout of "Oi!" from Naruto. "This one looks about right!" Iruka pulled uniform off the hanger, handing it quickly to Naruto. "Go on and change into that, and I'll get rid of your…_old_ clothes for you," Iruka said with a slight grimace.

"Hey! What's wrong with my clothes!" Naruto said indignantly, but his rants were cut short when Iruka began to push Naruto towards a separate room, disturbing the fox on Naruto's shoulder and causing it to leap down and slink away.

Naruto found himself saddened at the loss of the furry creature. Once the door was shut behind him, Naruto took a good look at the uniform that had been shoved into his arms. He sighed a little as he fingered the expensive material. This thing probably cost three months of his salary from Ichikamaru's. Naruto began to strip, pulling off his old and worn clothes in favor of his new attire. To his surprise, it fit him perfectly. He eyed himself in a floor length mirror.

A long, soft whistle escaped him. He'd never been so dressed up before in his life. Deciding he'd staled enough, Naruto stepped out of the changing room, the clothes from that morning wadded up in his hands.

Iruka and Kakashi seemed to be bickering about something…well Iruka was. Kakashi just looked like he was enjoying teasing the slightly shorter professor. Naruto cleared his throat, causing the two to look up.

"Hey you clean up pretty nice, Naruto-kun!" Iruka said, smiling kindly at him.

"Indeed…" Kakashi said softly, and Naruto got the feeling that Kakashi wasn't quite with them.

"Wait until the other boys get a look at you!" Iruka said happily, walking around Naruto to judge his appearance better.

"Eh?" Naruto said, not quite grasping the man's meaning.

"I guess we should probably get going then," Iruka said, not hearing the blond boy's confused question. "The feast starts…" he looked down at his leather watch, "_twetnty minutes ago_! Come on, Naruto-kun!" the brunet gasped.

Before Naruto had the chance to move, Iruka grabbed his arm and began to drag him, hurtling down the winding hallways of the school for their destination.

_~PCA~_

By the time they had reached the feast, plates were already being cleared away. Naruto took the first available seat he saw, which thankfully was at the end of the very back table. He slid nervously into his seat, trying not to draw attention to himself, as there was a light rapping noise at the head of the room, causing the conversations to die down as every eye looked up.

It was the man who always gave the speech at the parade every year, Orochimaru. A snake like smirk twisted his mouth as he looked around at the students. "Welcome, students," he said in his deep, raspy voice that demanded attention. "The summer holidays have ended, and it is time once again to focus your energies on your education."

"Look what showed up!" a voice whispered from his left.

Naruto turned to look, and was met with the wolfish grin of a boy with shaggy brown hair. His eyes seemed to shine with mischief, and Naruto saw two distinct red triangles positioned on his cheeks. "Um, hello?" he said uncertainly, trying to keep his voice low.

"You must be the scholarship winner," the brunette said, staring unashamedly at the blond. "Naruto…wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me," he sighed a little. He'd really hoped people wouldn't remember his name.

"The name's Kiba," the boy said, sticking out his hand for Naruto to shake. " _Duke Inuzuka Kiba_. Of the Inuzuka clan from Western Bonifetch, you know," he said haughtily, his chin rising slightly higher with the introduction.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Did the boy expect him to be impressed or something?

"Oh…I'm Uzumaki Naruto, of Ichikamaru's. _You know_, of the infamous 500 yen ramen, with half prices on Wednesday after six. No big deal or anything," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at he looked away from the noble.

Kiba failed to fully suppress a quiet snort at Naruto's answer. "Sounds _prestigious_," he snickered good naturedly, and Naruto found himself returning an amused half smile.

The duke's eyes raked over Naruto's form from the side, silently judging his appearance. A knowing smirk twisted the corner of his mouth, accompanied by a dark laugh, and it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked a little irritated, but Kiba simply shook his head.

"Just thinking," he grinned his wolfish grin again, and Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What were you thinking?" Naruto pressed.

"Oh, just about how much fun the upper classmen are going to have with you," Kiba said mysteriously. "Better watch your back-side, blondie."

Naruto frowned at the comment, and opened his mouth to speak, but just then, there was a flurry of movement as every student got up, signaling the end of dinner.

Naruto saw Kiba slipping away into the crowd, and quickly got up to chase after.

"Oi! Kiba, come back! You didn't answer m-"

With an "oof," Naruto's sentence was cut short when he collided with something heavy, sending him stumbling back, nearly hitting the floor.

Looking up at the object of his impact, Naruto saw a scowling face framed by long silken locks of raven hair.

"Sorry, man," Naruto said, apologetically. "Wasn't watching where I was-"

"Obviously not," the dark haired boy said snidely, glaring at him with eyes that were as black as his hair. "You should learn how to watch yourself instead of flailing around like a bumbling moron."

"Hey! I apologized didn't I?" Naruto shot back. He could tell some other students were watching now, but he didn't really register them. "You don't have to be an ass!"

Several people gasped, fully alerting Naruto to the small crowd, and considering the slightly shocked look on the raven haired boy's face, his actions were far more serious than he had anticipated.

"Just who do you think you are, idiot?" the taller boy glared down at him with ice-cold eyes. A calculating look entered them, and the boy seemed to undergo a realization. "You must be the scholarship student…Uzumaki," he sneered.

"So what if I am?" Naruto retorted easily, liking this bastard less and less with each second.

"You must be feeling like quite the little prince now, aren't you?" the boy said mockingly. "Rising in the ranks…becoming a _noble_. I'm sure your parents are so _proud_."

Scalding anger flared through Naruto, and he could feel himself slowly losing control of his temper. His fists had closed and were trembling at his sides. He tried to calm himself, knowing that things would quickly get out of hand if he didn't.

The older boy however didn't seem to be finished yet. He stepped forwards suddenly, pushing Naruto up against a wall, holding him with one arm and looming over him intimidatingly.

"I've got news for you, Uzumaki," he said, the heat from his breath on Naruto's face adding to the growing fire. "You're nothing special. You weren't born of royal or noble blood. You're just a commoner who got a lucky break. Don't mistake charity for your own worth, you're still as unimportant as you were yesterday before your name was drawn. A nameless, stupid nobody who could die right now, and no one would even care."

The crowd around them now was quite large, and had Naruto not been so intent on furiously staring into those maddeningly uncaring black eyes, he would have questioned why teachers weren't there to see the cause of the commotion.

"You'll soon learn your place, commoner," he said, and he drew in even closer to the pinned boy so that there faces were centimeters apart. "To the people that really matter, you're just a play thing."

Naruto was at his limit. He'd had it with this boy's superior attitude. He opened his mouth to retort, when the boy holding him did the unthinkable.

The dark haired boy came down forcefully on his mouth, causing his head to slam painfully into the wall behind him as the boy instantly bypassed his parted lips, invading his mouth with his moist tongue.

His bright blue eyes grew wide in complete shock as stars flashed in his vision from the harsh impact against his head. This guy was _kissing_ him!

What happened next, Naruto couldn't fairly say he actually remembered. All he knew was that, somehow, he'd gotten his right hand free, and that freed fist had come swinging up, hitting the bulls-eye on the bastard's jaw.

The impact sent the other boy stumbling to the side, and he was forced to release his captive.

Naruto stood where he was, panting slightly as he harshly wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, his knuckles throbbing satisfactorily from the punch.

"I've got news for you, too, _bastard_," Naruto snarled, watching as the boy held a hand to his bleeding nose. "The world is made up of thousands of people, and _you_ are not the center!"

If the other students had been shocked at Naruto cussing this boy out, then it was nothing compared to seeing him flat out _deck_ him.

"I've met hundreds of your so called _'commoners'_," he drew out the word with disgust, "and every single one of them is a better man than you could _ever _be!" Naruto spat.

The raven haired boy's face was livid, and he seemed to finally have found his voice. "You are going to _regret_ that!" he hissed dangerously.

He looked like he was about to make a move back, when a voice suddenly sounded, breaking apart the throng of students. "What is going on here!" the voice of Sir Orochimaru came, followed closely by the long haired man.

He walked quickly up to the pair of boys still standing defensively towards each other. He took in the sight of the raven haired boy, the remnants of blood still showing slightly under his nose, and the cold yellow eyes turned onto Naruto.

"And just what exactly happened here?" his voiced seemed venomous, and Naruto looked down, knowing he'd already screwed up big time. Wow, and it wasn't even the first day yet!

"Nothing, Orochimaru-sama," the raven said, surprising both the man and Naruto.

Orochimaru looked at the raven for a moment, and they seemed to communicate silently. "Very well, Sasuke, if you are quite certain," he said after a tense moment. "And as for _you_, boy," the pale skinned man turned to Naruto.

The man's eyes locked with Naruto's blue orbs, and he stared, a sneer of disgust lifting his mouth. "I advise you watch your step, scholarship _scum_ like you don't fair very well in this environment."

Naruto didn't say anything, but inside he was seething. He imagined how good it would feel to land a good hit on this bastards face as well, but he decided he'd better not push his luck any further.

"Yes…sir," he forced himself to say, as respectfully as he could through his anger.

The man simply glared down at him for what felt like a long time, before snapping to attention once again. "Well? What are you all doing standing here?" he said loudly, addressing the students who hadn't fled at his arrival. "Get to your rooms! Now!"

The students needed no further prompting, and quickly began to scatter off in different directions, the teenage boys all murmuring excitedly about the events they had just witnessed.

Naruto left too, eager to get away from the bastard who'd riled him up so easily.

A shout of his name caught his attention however, and Naruto turned to Kiba jogging up to him, followed by a boy with dark glasses and a high collar covering most of his face.

"Dude, that was crazy!" Kiba yelled excitedly, wrapping his arm around the blond's shoulders without hesitation. "I can't believe you actually just did that!"

"The bastard had it coming," Naruto grumbled, not exactly pleased that the "duke" found the situation so entertaining.

"Tell me about it!" Kiba said, a growl hidden in his voice. "Still! I never would've thought you had that kind of temper in you!"

"It's a built in _bastard-detector_," he darkly. "Causes my temper to go off whenever someone with a stick up their self righteous butts gets too close, and _that_ kid had the biggest damn pole I've ever seen!"

Kiba snorted. "Anyways, this is my friend, Shino Aburame," he said, pointing to his silent companion. "He's from a noble family in my kingdom."

"Nice to meet you, man," Naruto said, giving him a small smile.

To Naruto's bewilderment, both Kiba and Shino seemed to be surprised.

"Eh…did I say something?" Naruto asked with concern. He really didn't want to offend two of the nicer people here.

"You're not like the usual scholarship-dunce," Kiba said, cocking his head to the side slightly, reminiscent of a dog trying to figure something out.

"How so?" Naruto asked mildly, trying not to show how desperate he really was for any sort of insight into this new place.

"Every year, the winner is always some sniveling twit who's only concerned with getting in close with the highest standing noble they can find," Kiba grimaced. "The only thing that matters to them is climbing the ladder to as close to the top as they can get."

"How do you know I'm not like that?" Naruto asked with curiosity. "You've only just met me."

"Yeah, well you didn't instantly suck up like a brown-noser," Kiba said as if it were obvious.

"Also people at this school aren't always…courteous to those from noble families of the minor kingdoms, not even the scholarship students are," Shino spoke for the first time, and Naruto had the impression that he didn't speak often.

"Not to mention you _decked _the prince of your own country!" Kiba said with a laugh.

"Wha-you mean that was Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto said, his eyes growing huge. He'd seen him on the television before sure, but he hadn't even recognized the smug face in person. "Damn," Naruto cursed softly, his eyes narrowing. "I should have hit him harder."

This time, Shino's soft chuckle joined Kiba's barking laugh. "Exactly my point," Kiba said through his mirth. "_If_ using people to get higher was your goal, you wouldn't have acted so indifferently when I told you my title, and sucking up to that Uchiha git would have been the first thing you'd done. But what I don't get is," Kiba said, looking shrewdly at Naruto, "if you don't care about the free boost, why'd you enter your name for the scholarship lottery in the first place?"

"_I_ didn't!" Naruto grumbled. "It was my little brother's idea of a prank."

"So if you didn't want to come, why did you?" Shino asked.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," Naruto sighed as they walked. He didn't really know where they were going, but he liked the feeling of having at least a few friends he could count on so soon at the begging of the year, and didn't want to part with them so soon. "Since my name was picked, if I had refused, I would have been arrested. Not to mention my brother would have gone ballistic."

"Well, if you really don't want to be here, you could always just fail out of the classes," Kiba said seriously. "Scholarship kids don't usually pass the first year anyway."

Naruto turned that idea over in his head. It _was_ an easy way out. It wasn't like he could be jailed for not being smart. Though…failing on _purpose…_the thought turned sour in his head as the hopeful faces of his grandfather and younger brother shinned before his mind's eye.

"No way," Naruto said with disgust. "Maybe I didn't want this, but once I start something, I finish it! And no stuck up prince or anyone else for that matter is going to stop me, dattebayo!" Naruto finished, his eyes glinting dangerously with his determination.

Kiba's grin was back full force, and even Shino looked a bit amused. "I like you, Uzumaki Naruto," Kiba said enthusiastically. "You're just what this place needs to shake things up a bit. I'll warn you though, after that stunt with Sasuke, you'll be targeted more than ever."

Naruto's heart sank a little.

"No way Uchiha is going to let something like that slide. But you've got something that all the other scholarship students don't."

"What's that?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Stupidity?"

"Well, there's that too," Kiba chuckled, ignoring Naruto's scowl. "You've got us sticking up for you!" Kiba put his arm around Shino, giving him a thumbs up.

Despite the growing feeling of dread in his gut, Naruto looked at the pair, and a smile grew on his face. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here after all.

They were about to separate for the night, Kiba and Shino heading to their room while Naruto searched for his, when a thought occurred to him.

"Does no one else find it weird that Uchiha _kissed_ me!"

* * *

_**sorry that took a while…School's kicking my ass. Good thing I'm out, so hopefully I can finish my other updates within the next week or two! (if you follow my other stories!)**_

_**hope this didn't move to fast…I got into a little rut and really just needed to plow through it! Maybe I'll rewrite it better later. But for now, I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone!**_

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews and favorites! It makes me happy that other people love my baby as much as I do!**_

_**I'd love to hear your thoughts! Leave a review if you have the time! (it doesn't take very long, I PROMISE!)**_

_**Love, Ducky**_


	5. Letters

_I don't own Naruto or the Barbie Princess movie, kay? ^-^_

* * *

**Prince Charming Academy**

**Chapter Five: Letters**

* * *

"Jii-chan, Jii-chan!" came the excited voice of Konohamaru.

Hiruzen looked up from the news program in time to see his youngest grandson run excitedly through the door of their apartment.

"Slow down, Konohamaru! You could get hurt running inside!" he admonished half heartedly.

"Look, we got a letter from Naru-Nii!" the boy said, ignoring the lecture and holding the letter proudly for his grandfather to see.

"Already?" the man said with surprise. This was the third day Naruto had been gone, and everything seemed so different without the sunshine blond hair popping up just in time for dinner.

"Well he did say he'd write us everyday!" Konohamaru said, enthusiastically sitting down next to his grandfather on the faded green couch, scooting close as his small hands worked on opening the letter.

"Careful, Konohamaru, it'll tear!" the elder man said, taking the envelope from the boy and opening it with his slightly shaking hands.

"Read it, Gramps! Read it!" Konohamaru squirmed impatiently.

Laughing slightly, he pulled out the single sheet of paper, unfolding it carefully. His heart warmed at the familiar, disorderly scrawl of his oldest grandson, and clearing his throat he began to read.

_Dear Jii-chan and Konohamaru,_

_I've just finished with my first day of school. I've got a brand new uniform, the same one the students always wear on TV! I don't think I've ever felt so dressed up before in my life. Now I know why most of the nobles walk with such straight backs, its because their clothes are so stiff that its more work to slouch than sit up straight!_

_ Everything has been great so far, I've got a new roommate, and he's pretty quiet most of the time. Classes are already going strong, I've got homework to do after I finish writing this to you! There's a lot of extra stuff like etiquette and stuff that I've never had to deal with before, but Jii-chan, you taught me manners so I'm sure I'll be okay. _

_ The people here are really different. Kind of weird, actually. Although to them I'm probably pretty strange. Most people are really friendly though, and I've managed to meet a couple of really neat guys. Maybe I'll be able to introduce Konohamaru to them one day, I'm sure he'd know who they are instantly. _

_ I met with the head of the school, a really loud woman and her perverted not-boyfriend. They weren't at all what I expected, and I quite like them. The teachers are pretty good. There are a few that I can tell will have high demands for their class, but you better believe I'm going to pass! _

_ I'm doing just fine, but I really miss the two of you. I can't wait for the Christmas holidays, and I can come see you. Jii-chan, don't forget about your doctors appointment on Thursday at four thirty. Mrs. Moaki next door owes me a favor, so ask her to drive you so you don't have to take the bus. Konohamaru, don't be sure you don't leave a mess around the house. Clean up after yourself, I know you know how. Also don't try and watch TV before your homework is finished! You'll never get it done if you do. Oh and no sweets before dinner! You'll spoil your dinner and get sick. And don't forget that Mrs. Moaki and the police's numbers are taped to the fridge! Call them if there's an emergency!_

_ Okay, I'm starting to ramble. I didn't mean for this to be a lecture. Students aren't allowed use of the phone during the week, but I can call you on Saturday. I'll try and do it around five o'clock, so make sure your both home! _

_ Just in case there's an emergency, call the school as well! They can let me know so I can come as soon as I can. _

_Miss you both._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Hiruzen handed Konohamaru the letter, and the boy seemed to take it with a look of awe on his face.

"Wow…I still can't believe he's really there!" Konohamaru said, and there was a hint of jealousy on his voice. His eyes suddenly lit up as he scanned over the sheet, spotting something in the corner. "Oh no way!" he said loudly, pointing excitedly at the crest for PCA, the blue and silver ink shining with importance. "Can I keep this, Jii-chan?" Konohamaru asked pleadingly, and Hiruzen simply nodded his head, smiling at his enthusiasm.

Konohamaru jumped from the couch and bounded to his room, the paper clutched safely to his chest as he went.

Hiruzen eyed the envelope with a hint of sadness. He could see through the lines on the paper, and he knew that Naruto was very homesick.

With a soft sigh, Hiruzen sat back against what used to act as Naruto's bed, closing his eyes.

Naruto had said he had a roommate…which meant he had a room. A room with a _bed_, and not the couch he'd been using since Konohamaru had outgrown a crib. That knowledge was enough to clam his troubled heart somewhat.

'_At least, he's just a bit happy,'_ Hiruzen thought, imagining the boy's brilliant smile.

* * *

**_Below is copy and pasted from my profile. Sorry its been so long...hope this short bit will count for something._**

**Hi...so I'm in the Hospital. Yea...scary stuff. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but I'm asleep like all the time now, and I'm just a little bit scared, so...sorry that my stories aren't being updated! I work on them when I can, but updating fanfiction isn't high on my priority list right now. I'm not quitting, so keep reading! I'm working on getting everything caught up so...please bear with me for a little while!**

**Thanks bunches!**

_**~Ducky**_


	6. Seme or Uke?

_I don't own Naruto or the Barbie Princess movie, kay? ^-^_

* * *

**Prince Charming Academy**

**Chapter Six: Seme or Uke?**

* * *

Naruto was _not_ happy.

After parting ways with Kiba and Shino, Kiba offering an amused, "I'll explain it later!" as he left, Nartuo ran into Iruka. The brown haired man, who Naruto noticed was _still _being followed by Kakashi, brought along side him a boy with pasty white skin and flat dark hair who was supposed to be Naruto's new roommate.

With a painfully fake smile as the greeting, "Hello, Dickless," slipped past the pale lips, Naruto's relationship with his new roommate started off badly.

Iruka, who was at this point swatting away the highly perverted guard from his rear end, didn't notice the murderous glare Naruto was sending the boy, and distractedly told him that he'd be meeting with the head of the school in the morning to discuss a job. He'd left after that, deciding that running was the only way to escape the grabbing hands, shouting over his shoulder that Sai, his new roommate's name, would show him where he'd be staying during the school year.

"Good luck, Naru-chan!" Kakashi said a brief farewell to the blond before strolling leisurely after the apparent object of his affections.

Not a word was said between the two boys after that. Naruto was still bristling after everything that'd happened, and Sai just didn't seem at all interested in him. They walked down a long hallway, turning a corner every so often, Sai leading the way and Naruto following him at a bit of a distance, desperately trying to remember the winding path Sai took. Naruto could feel the stares on his back as they passed the other boys, and their whispers and snickers floated around him from every direction.

Finally, long after Naruto had become hopelessly lost at their location, Sai stopped at a door with a silver number 449, pulling out a key from the inside pocket of his school jacket. Slipping inside after his roommate quickly, Naruto was greeted with the sight of the most magnificent room he'd ever seen. The room was the size of his entire apartment. Pale blue walls that where trimmed with white and gold matched the two four-poster beds made of a dark wood. The beds were covered by the softest looking pillows and comforters as well, all colored a rich, royal blue. Two elegantly carved desks stood along the walls at opposite corners of the room, and a single open door revealed a bathroom on the opposing wall.

Naruto however barely got the chance to drink in the new sights of his room as the lights were suddenly turned off.

"Hey!" he shouted, tripping instantly over the corner of some unseen piece of furniture. "You bastard! Couldn't you have waited till I at least got to my bed?"

"You'd be the same stumbling idiot with the lights on or off, Dickless," the other boy's voice carried his indifference through the darkness. "I'm going to sleep, so shut your loud mouth."

Naruto was fuming, his temper only increasing from the throbbing pain in his foot. He made sure to stomp loudly as he felt around like a blind man, searching for his bed and adding a few heated swear words for good measure. When he finally felt one of the tall posters of his bed, Naruto gingerly climbed onto the plush surface, not bothering to change out of his newly acquired uniform.

With a sigh, he sank back into the cushions, marveling at the wonderful feeling. Slowly, everything that had just happened began to settle down on him, and with a sinking feeling in his gut, he knew that everything would be so very different when he woke in the morning. For a moment, he thought about his grandfather and brother, and wondered what they must be doing right now. Just the two of them in that apartment. Konohamaru would be asleep right now, snoring loudly on the old single mattress he used to use, and Jii-chan would be getting ready for sleep as well. Would it be warm enough for them tonight? And here he was…in the largest, most expensive bed he'd even seen in his life, with a giant room, nearly all to himself. Guilt swarmed him, and he wished more than ever that he were with his family.

Closing his eyes, Naruto breathed deeply. It was still hard for him to believe everything that had happened that day. Tomorrow, he would begin a whole new curriculum. Brief images of impossible classes taught by horrendous teachers flashed in his head, and his stomach began to clench in fear. He'd always gone to a public school before, and after his grandfather had become ill, his grades had always been mediocre at best. Now he was expected to attend the highest ranked school, not only in the country, but the entire _world_. What if he showed up to his first class tomorrow, only to find that he couldn't understand anything! He would make a complete fool of himself, and then he'd be sent back home to his family's disappointed faces because he wasn't good enough.

_'You're nothing special,' _the Uchiha royal's voice floated back to him tauntingly. _'You'll soon learn your place, commoner.'_

_'N-Naru-Nii…' _the memory of his younger brother's excitement seemed to counter. '_You…you WON!'_

_'You're still as unimportant as you were the day before you're name was drawn,' _the dark voice whispered maddeningly.

_'Just think about it!' _Konohamaru had been so excited…_ 'Naruto-__**sama**__! __**Sir Naruto**__!'_

_'A nameless, stupid nobody who could die right now, and no one would even care,' _the Uchiha's voice shot venomously.

_'MY BROTHER'S GOING TO BE ROYALTY!'_ the hope in Konohamaru's voice represented much more than the scholarship, but perhaps the Sarutobi family's entire _future._

_'You're parents must be so proud,' _Sasuke had sneered.

Naruto's resolve snapped into being. That arrogant prick…him and that damn _Sir _Orochimaru! They didn't know anything about him, and it wasn't fair of them to judge him because he wasn't born with noble blood! And his family…his adopted grandfather and brother, they _were_ proud of him! Just as he was proud of them! He would show those stuck up nobles! He would prove to them all that a boy from the slums of society could be just as good as the rest of them!

With a fierce determination in his heart, Naruto allowed the exhaustion of the day to overtake him, and he finally fell asleep under the castle roof.

_~PCA~_

"HURRY UP IN THERE!" Naruto bellowed the next morning as he pounded on the white wood of the bathroom door. The harsh beams from the sun's morning light had woken him, but his new roommate Sai had already been up, and taken use of the room's only bathroom.

And he'd been in there _forever_.

"COME ON, MAN! IT'S THE FIRST DAY! I NEED A SHOWER!" his harsh demands went unanswered. The sound of the showerhead turning on carried through the wood, and Naruto groaned with exasperation.

Giving up on his maddening roommate, Naruto moved to the desk besides his new bed, and grabbed the school-provided blue bag. Shoving pencils and papers haphazardly into the many pockets, he slung the bag over his shoulder, and after making a half hearted attempt of flattening the unruly blond spikes in the floor length mirror by the door, he left that idiot Sai to his primping.

Naruto took no more than a few steps, when he promptly realized that he had no idea where to go. The sound of distant laughter caused his head to swivel to the right, and he hastily began to move towards the sound. Upon turning the corner, he saw small groups of boys working their way at different paces in the same general direction. He began to follow, distancing himself discreetly from the other boys, eager to remain unnoticed in the crowd. Unfortunately, a few eyes seemed to recognize something different about him, and soon there were whispers and sniggers behind hands as the boys pointed out the commoner to their friends.

Ignoring the negative attention, the blond kept his gaze forwards, refusing to acknowledge the derogatory stares of his new peers. Naruto released a sigh of relief he hadn't been aware he'd been holding when he spotted the familiar dinning hall from the night before.

The tables were arranged in neat rows closer to the walls, leaving a giant space in front of what appeared to be the buffet counter built into the wall between the dinning hall and the kitchen. Glancing around the tables quickly, Naruto's stomach clenched slightly as he realized that there was no sign of Kiba or Shino. He didn't much like the idea of sitting alone, and the tables were already so full, that he didn't think he could manage to find a table even if he tried.

When the people already in the hall seemed to notice his arrival, the volume of whispers increased. Some of the boys smirked non-too-discretely behind their hands, and a few older looking students stared at him, not even bothering to try and hide their leering looks.

Naruto had just about decided on turning right back around and skipping breakfast all together, when the Head of the Teaching staff appeared.

"Naruto-kun, there you are!" Iruka said in a bright tone as he reached him, oblivious to Naruto's spotlight of infamy. "I went by your room, but you'd already left! The school director needs to speak to you about your request for a job here."

The nearby students who had been listening in broke out into barely suppressed laughter, though Iruka still didn't seem to notice.

Naruto felt his face grow hot. "Uh, yeah," he said, trying to keep his fuse of a temper under control. "Right now?"

"Now would be the best time," Iruka said. "Sorry about breakfast, you can bring some food if you like!"

Naruto just shook his head. "No its fine, 'm not hungry anyway. Where do I go?"

"The offices are over near the residential part of the main castle. Just follow me," the brunette said as he began to walk out of the crowded breakfast room, Naruto hastening to follow him.

"So…who are we going to see again?"

_~PCA~_

A very loud crash was the first sound to reach him.

Iruka and Naruto were in a very business-like section of the castle, standing outside a great set of mahogany doors from which a large amount of noise seemed to be issuing from.

"Erm…perhaps we should knock first?" Iruka said sheepishly, quickly glancing away from Naruto's questioning look. He raised a tentative fist and knocked hesitantly, making Naruto wonder what kind of person this headmistress was to make the man so nervous.

"WHOEVER THAT IS IT BETTER BE GOOD!" a harsh voice blasted through the thick doors.

"Oh, good!" Iruka said, giving Naruto a slightly shaky smile. "She sounds in a better mood today."

Naruto resisted the urge to snort at his joke, but when he caught Iruka's grim expression, he suddenly wondered with a sinking feeling if it had been a joke at all.

Iruka raised a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat as he pushed open the door. "Lady Tsunade? The scholarship winner for this year is here to see you, ma'am."

Lady Tsunade was a blond haired woman who sat with a scowl on her face behind a large, disorderly looking desk on the opposite end of the room. Her arms were folded angrily across her rather generous looking chest, and her eyes looked as if they were permanently narrowed into a disapproving stare.

But the woman was not the only occupant in the room. Those glaring eyes were fixated on a man with shining white hair and red lines running from each eye that added to the goofy look on his face. He was standing a safe distance from where Lady Tsunade sat, and from the heat of look she was giving him, Naruto wondered how the man hadn't yet caught fire.

When the door clicked shut, the older woman's eyes flickered to where Naruto and Iruka stood before snapping back to the staring contest between her and the white haired man. "What is it?" she barked, making Iruka jump slightly.

"N-Naruto-kun," Iruka stuttered softly, placing a hand on Naruto's back as he pushed him forward.

Naruto stumbled a bit at the unexpected push, his eyes wide at being put in the spotlight so suddenly. "Uh…well," he struggled with what to say, "I was wondering…if I could get a job working here at the school…while I'm attending," he said lamely, feeling like the biggest idiot in the whole world.

"A job?" the man with white hair spoke up, breaking his eyes away from Lady Tsunade as he looked up at Naruto. "What for?"

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in a bewildered look. What did the guy mean by that? "Uh…to earn money?" he said, more like a question.

"Money!" the man made a sound of disgust. "The root of all evil! A young boy like you shouldn't be wasting his time with the labors of greed! He should be enjoying his youth, and the beautiful vixens who are still so inexperienced in the ways of a man's touch!"

Naruto made a choking sound in his throat. _"What_?"

"I'm talking about _sex_, kid," he said in a flat voice. "You should be figuring out how to sneak into the girl's portion of the castle and working on charming them into bed rather than wasting your golden years working like a servant! I swear…libido is wasted on the young people of today!"

"_Jiraiya!_" the sour looking woman hissed. "I _swear_, if you don't shut your wide gap, I'll stich it shut with barbwire _myself_!"

"Ah, Princess, you never cease to impress me with your increasingly violent and surprisingly fresh threats to harm my manly self," the man now dubbed as Jiraiya said with a dramatic sigh. "Tis such a shame that a woman of such beauty, intelligence, and sexiness such as yourself has yet to feel the euphoric experience that only my skilled hands can provide! Of course this can be easily remedied, if you'd just allow me!" his face broke out into a large grin.

"I wouldn't let you touch me if you were on your death bed!" Tsunade snarled at him, but Jiraiya didn't seem too perturbed.

"Your lips say no, my dear, but your jugs say yes!"

There was a loud **_BANG_** as Tsunade stood from her chair, making it fall to the floor. "I WILL CUT OF YOUR PENIS AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR OWN THROAT, YOU GREASY BASTARD!" she shouted over the desk, her face positively steaming in her anger.

For the first time since they'd entered, Jiraiya looked a little bit worried. "Now, now, Tsunade-hime," he said nervously, and his eyes darted around the room in search of salvation from the blonde's fury. His gaze landed on Naruto, and with a large smile he crossed the room, throwing an arm around the confused boy's shoulders. "You shouldn't say such things in front of a student!" he told the fuming woman. "He's plucked up the courage to come talk to you in person, and you're scaring him off! Hey…what did you say your name was, again?"

"This is Naruto, the scholarship student," Iruka seemed to have found his voice again from the back of the room.

"_Naruto_?" Jiraiya said with an incredulous frown. He turned his head down to look Naruto better in the face, sweeping his gaze over him. Naruto narrowed his eyes back at the tall man, fighting down the slight blush he could feel in his cheeks from being scrutinized so thoroughly, though Jiraiya didn't seem to notice.

"Kinda odd name…" he mused to himself. "Say, by any chance are you named after one of my books?"

Naruto gave him a bewildered look. "Your…books?"

"Yeah yeah…in addition to my many other achievements, I, The Great Jiraiya, member of the Konoha Council, esteemed warrior, envy of men, and heartthrob women everywhere, am _also_ a best selling author!" his chest seemed to inflate larger than a toad's, and by the smirk on his face, Naruto knew that the man expected him to be very impressed. "My first book I ever published had a hero named Naruto…though I never knew it was so popular that people named their children after it!"

"I'm not sure that's right," Naruto said, slightly irritated at the "great" Jiraiya's pompous attitude.

"Of course, you don't really strike me as the kind of guy my character was," Jiraiya continued on as if he hadn't heard, looking ponderingly again at Naruto. "You're much too small and short to be him, and you don't seem very heroic."

"_Excuse me?" _Naruto hissed angrily, but Jiraiya wasn't finished.

"Besides, if I had to label him, I'd say my Naruto was definitely a seme. You've got that kind of uke-ish look to you."

Naruto's face flamed red, and he began to sputter indignantly.

"Ah, see!" Jiraiya said, like the boy had just proven his point. "You're definitely a bottom, kid. Guess that explains why you weren't interested in sneaking off to see the girls. Though there's nothing really wrong with liking a dick up your ass-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared suddenly, clapping his hands to his ears. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU DISGUSTING, DIRTY OLD MAN!"

For a moment Jiraiya looked shocked before anger seemed to take over his face and he scowled down at Naruto. "What did you say?"

"I SAID YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A GODDAMN PERVERT!" Naruto shouted unashamedly back at him, rage clouding his better judgment.

"I…I've never…_never _been so insulted in all my life!" Jiraiya glared down into Naruto's angry eyes. "I'm no pervert," he said in a disgusted tone. "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

Golden eyebrows shot so far up, that Naruto was sure they were no longer visible. "Like that's any better!"

"Oh ho, but it _is_ so much better, don't you see?" Jiraiya said jovially, and suddenly his arm was wrapped around Naruto's shoulder's once again, eyes lost as he gazed dreamily ahead. "The allure of a pleasurable night, the thrill of another's touch across your bare flesh, two people, or more if your into that sort of thing, completely lost in each other, never knowing where your body ends and theirs begins, _that _is the worlds greatest offering, and as a Super Pervert, I am a master of it all!"

Jiraiya paused in his speech, glancing at Naruto once again. "Though I suppose, you might be too young yet to truly understand. But never you worry, kid! You won't stay a virgin for long in this place!"

With a disgusted cry, Naruto ducked away from Jiraiya and backed away. "Don't you come near me, ero-baka!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"As hilarious as it is to watch you two argue, didn'y you have a reason for coming into my office, brat?" said Lady Tsunade's voice said from behind him, reminding Naruto of her presence.

Naruto spun around to face her, his face slightly red at having forgotten exactly where he was and who he was talking to. "Er…yeah. Well…I was told by Hatake-san that it would be possible for me to get a job working here at the school, and I was…uh, wondering if I could maybe set that up?"

"What do you need a job for? Your scholarship will pay for your entire schooling while you're here," Tsunade said, her eyes boring suspiciously into his face.

"Y-yeah…I know that," he said and he could feel his face heating up even more. "Its just that…I kinda had to give up my old jobs to come to school here, and…I really need the income," he said rather reluctantly as he looked down at the ground, refusing to meet the domineering woman in the face.

For a moment, Tsunade considered the boy. Naruto could feel her gaze on him, and he shifted uncomfortable where he stood, glancing up slightly every few seconds.

"Hm, I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to set something up," she said, and Naruto was surprised to hear that her tone had softened considerably. "Although it can't take too much time away from your school work. You have to pass your classes to continue on as a student here," she said her voice becoming slightly stern again.

"Iruka, do you have the boy's schedule?" she addressed the scarred teacher who was still standing near the door.

"Yes ma'am," Iruka said, crossing the room as he pulled a file from the inside of his work coat. "Kakashi-san was a bit late in bringing him to the school, so we didn't have time to discuss his schedule. I'm not sure why he volunteered to escort the scholarship winner this year, but I with his track record, I don't think it's the best idea to let him do it again in the future."

"That lazy brat," Tsunade growled, taking Naruto's file from Iruka. "Never on time for a damn thing!"

"Not that we can really expect anything different," Iruka grimaced slightly. "Anyway, Naruto's schedule is all set up except for his elective choices, which we haven't had time to discuss yet."

Naruto watched curiously as Tsunade took a small file from Iruka and examined what he assumed was his schedule. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about what his classes would be! He was suddenly feeling nervous again about what the curriculum would be.

"Before and after classes is an option, but too much time taken up will make it too difficult to study," Tsunade mused to herself. "Of course, electives aren't mandatory. What do you feel about using one of your electives for a job, kid?" Tsunade said, suddenly addressing Naruto.

"That sounds fine!" Naruto said quickly, eager to get it worked out. "How many electives to I get, exactly? I'd really like to work in all of them if I can!"

"Each student has two electives, but one is taken up for freshman and heirs to the thrones of kingdoms," Iruka explained to Naruto. "So you would get two, Naruto. But are you sure you want to spend both of them working? You haven't even looked at the options!"

"I'm sure," Naruto said with a firm nod. "The more work you give me the better. Is there any way I could do anything at other times?"

"The kitchen is always shorthanded in the mornings…" Tsunade thought aloud. "If you get up early you can have a shift there before breakfast."

"And I'm sure you can work additional hours on the weekends, as long as your schoolwork doesn't suffer for it," Iruka added.

"I don't mind waking up early," Naruto said. "I don't sleep much anyway. But…sorry for asking, but how much will I be paid for the hour?"

Tsunade opened a drawer full of haphazard looking papers and binders from her desk, and pulled out a folder before flipping around until she found the page she was looking for. "I can offer you 100 ryo for each hour you work, but that's me being generous. So if you start slacking off, you better believe you'll suffer for it."

Naruto quickly tallied up the numbers in his head. It wasn't quite as much as he had earned from the three jobs he'd worked back home, but if he could just put in a few extra hours, he might even be able to earn more here than before.

"Thank you," Naruto said, giving a relieved smile to the blonde woman.

"Bah…you're wasting your time, kid," Jiraiya scowled, but no one in the room paid him any mind.

"You'll most likely be working in the kitchens during your first hour, as your first elective will be the first class of the day. As for your second elective, you'll most likely receive instruction from the cleaning staff about something that needs to be done. You should report the staff office if you haven't gotten word by the time class starts. I assume you'll be wanting to start as soon as possible?" Tsunade asked him, and Naruto replied with a firm nod. "Well then go to the kitchens during your second elective for today. As for working after school hours and weekends…we'll work that out later."

Tsunade kicked her chair back up from the ground and sat down, sliding Naruto's papers back into his file and tossing it to the corer of her desk. "I think you've wasted quite enough time here then. You'd better get to class," she said, her voice taking on her commanding tone once again. "And _you_, Jiraiya," Tsunade's eyes lasered on the man. "You can get the hell out of my office!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked like they were about to argue again, and Iruka began to lead Naruto out the door. "Thanks, Obaa-chan!" Naruto called over his shoulder with a grin, just before the door shut.

Lady Tsunade's angry replied carried clearly through the thick wood. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, BRAT?!"

* * *

**_Ok I'm bad. I'm really REALLY bad. So I've had a lot of thinking time, (which is a really bad thing) and I've accidently sorta planned an entire sequel. And I haven't even really gotten started with the story in this one! But I want to write the sequel sooo bad! But it wouldn't make any sense without this one being finished first! _**

**_Rgh…motivation to write more, I guess?_**

**_For anyone who's interested, 10 ryo is about equivalent to an American dollar (if the Naruto wiki is to be believed). In this Konoha, the average wage for an employee is around 20 ryo an hour, or two dollars an hour American money. Not a lot. I want to address this later in the story, I'm just not sure I'll fit it in. _**

**_Thanks for waiting for my sparse updates, and I really appreciate all your well wishes. Really, I do. Thank you for reading! And next chapter you'll get some Sasu/Naru action for sure!_**

**_~Ducky_**


End file.
